


What You Can't Have

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's all temperature Buffy. Now can we concentrate on the game here?" -"Doomed" (BtVS 4.11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Can't Have

> Cut to Riley and Forrest in their dorm room. Riley shoot a foam ball at the hoop fastened to the door and misses.   
> Forrest: "Okay, that makes 0 for a billion. You don't got game, son. What's going on in that head of yours?"   
> Riley: "I'm just trying to – make up my mind about something. - Buffy, - she's pretty cool, isn't she?"   
> Forrest sighs: "YES already, she's cool, she's hot, she is tepid, she's all temperature Buffy. Now can we concentrate on the game here?"   
> -"Doomed" (4.11)

Forrest's voice was harsh in Riley's ear as they lay in bed together. "So you've found yourself a little blond thing, huh? You really think she's got what it takes to make you happy? Can she do you like I can?" Forrest's mouth was on Riley's cock. Long thorough strokes, circling, sucking. "Can she do this? Can she get her pretty little mouth around your big manliness? Can she suck you dry?" Forrest teased with his fingers as he spoke. He couldn't see Riley's face in the darkness, but he could feel the tensions in the muscles.

"God, fuck, no. -- whatever you want -- " Forrest kept up his teasing to make Riley choke on his words, and Riley kept trying to speak faster to compensate. "I don't know -- whatever you want -- just please -- fuck -- ." Forrest knew if he pulled away now Riley would just take matters into his own hands. Gentle sucking, up and down, then, yes, taking it all down, filling him up, swallowing.

Forrest resumed his position next to Riley's heaving body, spooning up to him as he spoke. "I've been turning tricks since I was twelve years old. Rich white men, getting a little nigger boy to suck them off. Then I joined the Army. Only those men didn't trust my mouth with their pricks." Riley cried out as Forrest thrust hard and tissue tore. Forrest continued hissing in his ear and Riley just lay there moaning, Forrest's weight on his back. "Now that you're all over the blond thing, the guys who never got to sleep with you are saying you're really straight. Even some of those who have gotten lucky are starting to wonder. But I know the truth. I know you're gay. I know you like cocks." And suddenly Riley is alone in the bed.


End file.
